


Blind and Deaf

by sherryryu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, Blindness, Deaf, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryryu/pseuds/sherryryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is half blind and half deaf. From the first meeting with Sherlock Holmes to the happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this work needs lots of help... If someone like to help me out with this work, message me...! I am not good with explaining medical stuff. Also, I am bad with English...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed minor issues.

At the very young age, John could not hear from his left ear. His mother took him to the hospital and the doctors could not do anything to him. He could not hear anybody who was standing on his left side anymore.

 

During the military, John lost his sight of the right eye due to the bomb flash. After losing his sight of the right eye, he was shot in his shoulder. The military sent him back home and now, John was half blind, half deaf, and shot to the shoulder with a tremor in his leg.

 

John did not like to talk about his half-blindness and half-deafness. After all, his right eye look like a regular eye and he still had his left ear. So, without asking, people would think he could see with both eyes and could hear from both ears. Even great Sherlock Holmes could not figure it out. When John first met Sherlock, Sherlock knew everything about him except his right eye and left ear. On the second meeting with Sherlock, he moved into 221B Baker Street. After Sherlock dashing out for the lady’s pink case, John met Mycroft. Mycroft knew about John missing the war. However, he did not know about his eye and his ear. When Sherlock was about to eat the drug from the cabbie, John shot the bullet only using his left eye.

 

Funny thing about losing half of the eye and ear were that his senses were doubled. He could hear more from his right ear and see more from his left eye. His left eye’s vision was perfect and his right ear could pick up any sound.

 

 

“Good shot,” said Sherlock.

 

 

John always had to stay on left side of Sherlock to hear him. Even though his right ear could pick up any sound, it was still hard to listen to someone who was on his left side.

 

 

“Dinner?” Sherlock asked.

“Hungry,” John replied.

 

 

***

 

 

“Okay, let me see your right eye… and then your left… now turn around to show me your left ear… and then right… Okay, nothing has changed since last month so everything is good,” said the male doctor.

“Thank you for doing this every month Shawn. I really appreciate it,” said John.

“Anything for my friend. Say, John. How is your life going? I read your blog and it seems like you have a better life than the one in the past.”

“It is better than the past. It is actually going well. I am quite enjoying it.”

“Well, I am glad to hear that, mate. Oh yeah, have you heard? Colonel Moran is out from the military. I heard that he resigned. I wonder what made him resign, though.”

“I have not heard from him since I came back. Talking about the military, we should meet for a pint this Friday. You know, the regular crew with Bill and others.”

“Yeah, I will come this Friday. At the same place, I am guessing?”

“You got it, see you on Friday.”

 

 

***

 

 

There were only a few people who knew about John’s physical state: his army friends and his families. Nobody talked much about his state, though. John always told them to treat him like a regular human being, not like a person who was on the death bed or something.

 

 

“Are any of you guys watching World cup this Sunday? I know that Shawn is not a big fan of the world cup,” said Bill.

“I only like European one, not a big fan of the World cup. Although, I am kind of supporting for Germany,” said Shawn.

 

 

John did not drink a lot. Well, his drinking got lowered since he moved into Baker Street. He used to drink a lot to forget about the traumas, the PTSDs, and nightmares. Since the day he moved into Baker Street, his nightmares stopped. Mycroft was right. He did miss the war. He did miss the danger.

 

 

***

 

 

John was typing up the case on the blog and Sherlock was playing his violin. John loved to hear when Sherlock played his violin. It was very calming.

 

 

“What song is it that you are playing?” John asked.

“It is my original piece, it does not have a name yet,” Sherlock replied.

“Oh yeah, Greg texted you few minutes ago, do you not need to check the message?”

“Who is Greg?”

“Greg is Lestrade. You cannot keep erasing his name off the mind palace.”

“Not important, how come I did not hear the sound?”

“You were off in your little mind palace.”

 

 

John grabbed Sherlock’s phone and tossed it to Sherlock. Sherlock caught the phone and read the message.

 

 

“He asked me if I like a funny case. Get dress John! We are visiting Yard!” said Sherlock.

 

 

***

 

 

John woke up in the place that he have no clue of. John was kidnap by Moriarty and was forced to put a bomb on him. This did not affect John much. But, Moriarty put the earpiece into his left ear, not his right. This made John nervous. John was not awake when Moriarty put the bomb and the earpiece, so there was no way that John could tell Moriarty that he could not hear from his left ear. When John was about to move the earpiece to the right ear, the time was too late. Sherlock was at the pool.

 

 

“Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it’s all been for, hasn’t it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from this,” said Sherlock.

 

 

John could clearly hear Sherlock’s voice… He could also hear snipers' breathing from above the pool. Thanks to the pool being so quiet and large, John could pick up any sound from Sherlock’s breathing to Moriarty tapping his foot. Time to Dance… John opened the door and walked to the center of the pool area.

 

 

“Evening,” said John evenly and continued, “This is a turn-up isn’t it Sherlock?”

 

 

John used every focus point trying to hear Moriarty. He could not hear anything from the ear piece so he had to use his right ear to focus on to Moriarty’s voice over the microphone.

 

 

“John. What the hell ...?” Sherlock asked softly.

“Bet you never saw this coming,” John replied.

 

 

_God his face… He looked like he just had been betrayed by his friend… Well, that was normal for everybody to think… I should reveal the bomb now…_

John took his hands out from his pocket and revealed the bomb on his chest. The sniper's laser immediately began to dance around over the bomb.

_Okay… so far… so good… God… I cannot hear anything from the earpiece. What would Moriarty do if I just stand here and do nothing? I mean, I cannot bloody tell what he is saying, so it will be impossible for me to narrate him._

John slowly looked around the second floor of the pool… It was too dark for him to spot the snipers.

 

 

“What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?” said John.

 

 

Sherlock was stepping closer to John. He was observing the place as he kept his eyes on John.

 

 

“Gottle o’ geer ... gottle o’ geer ... gottle o’-” said John.

“Stop it,” Sherlock ordered.

“Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him… I can stop John Watson too… Stop his heart…”

“Who are you?”

“I gave you my number. I thought you might call,” the Irish voice replied.

 

 

From hearing Moriarty’s voice, John knew that his narrating stopped. John could hear Moriarty’s footsteps… The door opened and Jim Moriarty walked into the pool.

 

 

“Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” Moriarty asked.

“Both,” Sherlock replied, pointing the gun toward Moriarty.

“Jim Moriarty. Hi!”

 

 

John tried to focus on trying to find the bloody snipers… He looked around and his eyes stopped on someone familiar… He was shocked from what he was seeing… And the sniper was surprised from John noticing him. Moriarty and Sherlock were too busy to talk so they did not see what was happening. John was looking Colonel Moran's face… 

 

 

“You all right?” Sherlock asked.

“You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead,” said Moriarty.

 

 

John looked at Sherlock and nodded once. He went back to staring at Colonel Moran’s face. John knew him and he knew John. Then John could read Colonel Moran’s mouth…

 

 

“You have a good eye.”

 

 

John gave his reply by just nodding and focus back to Sherlock and Moriarty. Sherlock gave the USB to Moriarty and Moriarty kissed the USB. John needed to do something… At least Sherlock needed to make this alive.

 

 

“Boring! I could have got them anywhere,” said Moriarty.

 

 

Moriarty tossed the USB to the pool. When John saw the opening of Moriarty, John raced forward and slammed himself up against Jim’s back, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his chest. Sherlock backed up a step in surprise but kept the pistol raised and aimed at Jim.

 

 

“Sherlock, run!” John yelled.

 

 

John could see sniper’s laser dancing around him and Moriarty’s body.

 

 

“Good! Very good!” said Moriarty.

“If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up,” said John.

“Isn’t he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets.”

 

 

John pulled him even closer to the bomb that was now sandwiched between them. John could see Moran’s face, trying to focus on to his job. Let see if you can pull the god damn trigger, Moran.

 

 

“They are so touchingly loyal. But, oops! You have rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson,” said, Moriarty.

 

 

Moriarty chuckled as new laser point appeared in the middle of Sherlock’s forehead. John stared in horror and slowly turned around to see a lonely sniper pointing the gun toward Sherlock. Damn it. How come I didn’t see him? John released his grip on him and stepped back. He held his hands up to signal the snipers that he won’t do anything. Jim fixed his suits.

 

 

“Westwood!” said Moriarty.

 

 

As Moriarty and Sherlock resumed their talking, John looked at Moran. He was mouthing something to John… But John couldn’t pick up the words. John changed his attention back to Sherlock and Moriarty. They were just off in their own world. John looked at Moran again. What made him become one of Moriarty’s men? Why? And How? There were so many questions to ask.

 

 

“Well, I’d better be off. So nice to have had a proper chat... Ciao, Sherlock Holmes,” said, Moriarty, as he walked toward the side door.

“Catch ... you ... later,” said Sherlock, still holding the gun.

“No, you won’t!”

 

 

The door closed and for few seconds, Sherlock aims at the door… After the few seconds, he dropped to his knees in front of John as he started unfastening the vest.

 

 

“All right? Are you all right?” Sherlock asked.

“Yeah-yeah, I’m fine,” John replied.

 

 

Sherlock quickly unfastened the vest, hurried to pull the jacket and bomb at the same time. He tugged and finally managed to roughly strip the jacket and vest off. He then skimmed the bomb far away along the floor.

 

 

“Jesus,” said John.

 

John pulled the earpiece away from his ear and started to breathe hard. The shock was now flowing into him. John staggered toward nearest support and dropped down into a squat. Sherlock checked the door that Moriarty left and came back to John.

 

 

“Are you okay?” John asked.

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Fine… That, er ... the thing that you, er, that you did; that, um ... you offered to do. That was, um ... good.” Sherlock replied.

“I’m glad no-one saw that.”

“Hmm?”

“You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk.”

“People do little else.”

 

 

Sherlock looked down at John and then grinned. John snorted laughter, then leaned forward and prepared to stand up. But before he could move, the beam from a sniper’s laser began to dance over his chest. Oh shit… The door at the end of the pool opened and Jim walked into the pool.

 

 

“Sorry, boys! I’m soooooo changeable! It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can’t be allowed to continue. You just can’t,” said Moriarty.

 

 

Sherlock was aiming the gun toward the bomb… I need a plan… I need a plan! John touched his leg… Okay… the tremor is gone… I can get up… Now, I need to do some math. John slowly rose up from the squat position. The lasers were still aiming at John.

 

 

“Dear Jim,” said John.

 

 

This gathered Sherlock’s and Moriarty’s attention. Sherlock was asking ‘What are you doing?’ by his face expression.

 

 

“Would you be blown off by the bomb?” John asked.

 

 

He quickly ran toward Sherlock, snatched the gun away from him, and shoots the bullet toward the bomb. As he shoots the bullet, he pushed Sherlock and himself to the pool. The snipers guns were shooting like crazy toward Sherlock and John, then the bomb blew off. John opened his eye and saw Sherlock drowning. John quickly swam toward Sherlock and grabbed him. He couldn’t go up the surface yet so John kissed Sherlock’s lip to give air to Sherlock. You owe me a kiss Sherlock. _Damn it, I can’t tell if the snipers are gone from the water…_

 

Before John could go out to water, the bullets went off again. Dodging bullets were much harder in water compared to dodging it on the land. John quickly dragged Sherlock and swan under the fog so that snipers could not find the target. John slowly came out from the water, took a quick deep breath, and went back into the water. The black fog was still covering up the whole pool. John could tell that the snipers were retreating. John kept putting airs into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock was still in shock so he couldn’t move.

 

John looked above the surface. The whole surface was black. Probably not a good thing to go up to surface anymore… _I don’t know how long I can handle this._ Then John could hear ambulance and fire trucks from the outside. John put air into Sherlock for the last time and slowly closed his eyes for the rest.

 


	2. The Reichenbach Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

John slowly opened his left eye and looked around the place. He was lying down on a hospital bed. He saw three IVs stuck into his left arm. He slowly opened his right eye. Nothing. Still nothing.

 

When John was a young child, he always had his hope of regaining his sight and his hearing. Of course, his hope died when he realized that it was not possible to get his sight and hearing back.

 

John slowly rose up from the bed. _Where was Sherlock…?_ The door opened and Shawn walked into the coma.

 

 

“Oh, you are up John,” said Shawn.

“How is Sherlock?” John asked in a worried voice.

“He is fine. He is just sleeping. He woke up earlier than you. He was very worried about you,” Shawn replied, continuing, “So, been blown off by bomb again?”

“At least I didn’t lose anything this time.”

“I a, glad you did not. Also, I have not tell anyone about your state.”

“That is good. I was planning to tell him by face by face.”

“… Are you alright? You seemed lost, John.”

 

 

_Yeah… I am kind of lost. Why was Moran one of the snipers? Was he shooting at me also? Of course, he would have shot me. It was his job after all._

 

 

“I am fine,” John replied.

“Well, let me do some checking on you to make sure you are staying alive,” said Shawn.

 

 

John nodded and Shawn started to check him. When Shawn was finished with his checking, the door slammed open with Sherlock yelling “John!”

 

 

“Mr. Holmes, this is a hospital. Please lower your voice,” said Shawn.

“Are you okay John?!” Sherlock asked as he dashed up to John’s bed.

“I am fine, Sherlock. Look, I am perfectly breathing,” John replied.

“He will be ready to go home by tomorrow evening,” said Shawn.

“Thank you, Dr. William,” said Sherlock.

“Take care John,” said Shawn.

“You too Shawn.”

 

 

Shawn walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

 

 

“He called you by the first name. You called him by the first name. You two know each other?” Sherlock asked.

“He is a friend of mine from the army,” John replied.

“Right…”

 

 

The room stayed quiet for few seconds… God, John hated the awkward silence.

 

 

“Um… John, I should thank you for… for saving me,” said Sherlock.

“No, it was nothing. Oh yeah, is Moriarty dead?” John asked.

“Burned and dead, yes.”

“Good. He deserved to be burned.”

 

 

The awkward silence broke again… Sherlock looked like he wants to say something but can’t find the word to say it… Sherlock breathed in and opened his mouth.

 

 

“… You kissed me,” said Sherlock.

“You were drowning,” said John.

“You kissed me to save me.”

“Of course, I kissed you to save you. What else would I do?”

“You could have got me up to the surface.”

“The fog was too thick and you are bloody heavy.”

“You risk your life to push me down to the pool.”

“For the god sake of… Just come here.”

 

 

John grabbed Sherlock’s collar and pulled him to his lips. John kissed Sherlock. John was bloody kissing Sherlock. A guy who been telling everybody that he was not gay was kissing Sherlock.

 

 

“You said you were not gay,” said Sherlock.

“You said you were married to your work,” said John.

“I did say that. But, it is okay as long as it is you.”

“Then I am not gay.”

“Good.”

“Sherlock?”

“Yeah?”

“I have something important to tell you someday.”

“Why can’t you tell me right now?”

“Because I am bloody tired.”

 

 

***

 

 

Moriarty was dead. But, Moriarty’s web was not dead. Sherlock needed to bring down every Moriarty’s web down for his and John’s safety. Few weeks passed since the Moriarty’s death and John kept being kidnapped by Moriarty’s web. Mycroft planted tracking device on John and by doing this, Sherlock was slowly bringing the Moriarty’s web down. John didn’t worry much about the Moriarty’s web. What worried him was Sebastian Moran. He knew that Moran was part of the Moriarty’s web and also second most dangerous man beside from Moriarty.

 

John knew about Moran. He knew him a lot. He knew that Moran was a nice guy who helped out many people in the army. He also knew that Moran followed every rule and was the most outstanding soldier. Maybe, just maybe, Moran was not a bad guy. This was when John made the wrong decision. The doom started with the phone call…

 

 

“Hello?” John answered.

“John,” Sherlock replied.

“Sherlock, you okay?”

“Turn around and walk back the way you came now.”

“No, I'm coming in.”

“Just do as I ask. Please.”

“Where?”

 

 

John started to walk along the road…

 

 

“Stop there,” said Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” John asked, stopping in the middle of the road.

“Okay, look up. I am on the rooftop.”

 

 

John slowly looked up… and his face turned gray… 

 

 

“Oh God,” John muttered.

“I ... I ... I can’t come down, so we’ll ... we’ll just have to do it like this,” said Sherlock.

“What’s going on?”

“An apology. It’s all true. I’m a fake. The newspapers were right all along. I invented Sebastian Moran... I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, and Molly ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moran for my own purposes..."

"Nope Sherlock. You knew about me. You knew that I was in the army..."

"I researched about you so that I could get closer to you... I am not a psychopath or highly functional sociopath… And I never… truly fell in love with you.”

“No. Nope. All right, stop it now.”

“No, stay exactly where you are. Don’t move.”

“All right…”

“Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?”

“Do what?”

“This phone call – it’s, er ... it’s my note. It’s what people do, don’t they – leave a note?”

“Leave a note when?”

“Goodbye, John.”

 

 

Everything seemed like a dream to John. Sherlock threw the phone away, spread out his arms, and fell toward the ground. John could not bear to watch his lover smash into the ground. He closed his eyes but could clearly hear the body slammed into the ground. John slowly opened his eyes and saw his lover… dead on the ground. The people started to gather around the body. John was standing there… numbed… John wished it to be a dream. John wished that this was just a nightmare. It wasn’t a nightmare. The bike suddenly hit John and John crashed down to the ground. Please god… tell me this is a dream… This can’t be happening… John slowly rose up from the ground and saw his dead lover… Then John heard a high-frequency sound from his right ear. His left eye’s vision blurred for few second. John saw people taking Sherlock into the ambulance. John really hoped that this was just a dream…

 

 

***

 

 

“Your eyesight… and hearing are…” said Shawn hesitantly.

“If you got something to say, just say it,” said John.

“You are losing them. I do not understand. They were fine and suddenly… they are going bad…”

“How long? How long do I have?”

“I do not know which one is going to be gone first. But, it’s progressive. I cannot tell when exactly it’s going to happen. It is possible that you might lose your hearing first then your sight, or it could be the opposite.”

“Or lose it at the same time.”

“Do you have anybody who could take care of you?”

“My lover is dead.”

“John… I know that you are suffering real bad… This could make you worse.”

“… I will come next Friday.”

 

 

John walked out from the hospital and walked toward the flat. Mycroft still has not found Sebastian Moran. Mycroft insisted John take his bodyguard but John didn’t need anybody guard or anyone. John needed Sherlock. He couldn’t even tell him about his state. When John arrived at the flat, his eyes were locked on the safe box. John opened the safe box and took the gun out.

 

 

“I am sorry,” said Moran from the door.

“Your apologies will not fix anything,” said John.

“Go on, I am pretty sure you want to kill me.”

“Why…? Why did he have to fall?”

“He had to. You and your friend were in danger. Also, it finished the story of Fake Genius.”

“And you consider yourself as a soldier?! You were the greatest soldier that I ever knew. You were not like this.”

“People changes John Watson, people changes.”

“You bloody…”

 

 

When John was about to aim, his vision suddenly trembled. His body trembled and grabbed the table for the support.

 

 

“You are losing your sight…” said Moran, surprised.

“And my hearing also,” John added.

“...Why now? It has been fine.”

“I am getting old.”

 

 

Moran walked closer to John… John tried to shoot but the aim was useless. Moran grabbed the gun and aimed at his temple.

 

 

“This is where you shoot Watson,” said Moran.

“You bloody bitch,” said John.

 

 

John pulled the trigger and the bullet went through the head of Moran. Moran dropped dead and John cried in the grief.

 

 

_Sherlock suffered more than this… Sherlock had to fall. Sherlock had to suffer the fall!_

 

 

John shot more bullets into Moran’s body until his gun was empty. John could not stop his tears. However, John knew. Crying would not bring Sherlock back alive... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed minor issues.


	3. Many Happy Returns

One year has passed and John’s vision and his hearing were going worse. John knew that he will be completely blind and deaf in any days. He still has not told anything to Greg, Mrs. Hudson, or anybody. He visited Sherlock’s grave but was too scared to tell his state. But today… He had enough. He was losing it. John decided to visit the grave. John took the taxi with a white flower. Well, he could not even tell if it was white or not. He was no longer seeing colors. John walked toward Sherlock’s grave and put the flower on the grave.

 

 

“Hey, Sherlock… I got you a flower. I hope you like it. Do you remember when I said I got something important to tell you? Well, I am going to be deaf and blind. I lost my left ear in the young age and lost my right eye during the war. They were very fine until one year ago, you know when you fell. Since then, my vision and hearing are worse than ever. I think I am losing it, though. I cannot bloody tell the colors. It’s bloody hard to listen to my voice…”

 

 

John sat and put his back on the tombstone. The stone was so cold and smooth. He looked up at the skies…

_I cannot even bloody see the skies anymore… I cannot even hear the sound of the birds… I should have killed myself so that I can go where Sherlock is. Now I am just going to live as a man who is deaf and blind…_

 

Then, his vision and hearing have completely gone black.

 

 

***

 

 

Sherlock was dashing. No, Sherlock was running. Every nurse told him not to run in the hospital, but he did not care. He ran toward one of the patient’s room and opened the door with the loud bang. Sherlock saw John, his John who was numb and staring at the floor, his John who was not moving his face to see who was on the door. Shawn was standing just front of John…

 

 

“What is going on?” Sherlock asked the doctor.

“Please calm down, Mr. Holmes…” said Shawn.

“What the bloody is going on?!” Sherlock asked in the anger.

“Please! Sherlock! For John… Please…”

 

 

Shawn’s eyes were wet and there were tear stains underneath his eyes. _Why would his eyes be wet…? Why was he crying for? And why have not John moved his head to see me?! Why was he not reacting to my voice? I was alive from the dead. Why was he not giving me the reaction?!_

 

 

“… Go on, tell me,” said Sherlock.

“I should first tell you the state that John was in the past years… John lost his left ear when he was young… He then lost his right eye from the war. On the day you… died, his vision and hearing were going bad. It was the progressive of blindness and deaf. Right now… John cannot hear or see. He only has the two senses out of the five. I am sorry… John told me that he was going to tell you in the future…”

“You cannot be bloody serious with me…!”

 

 

Sherlock walked up to John and shook John’s shoulder violently and yelled John’s name. John was not reacting. He was just shaking as Sherlock shook him. John looked almost like a dead man.

 

 

“He would not be able to talk. When one loses the sense of hearing, he or she cannot hear their own voices. If he wants to talk, he cannot…” Shawn trailed off.  
“No! This is not supposed to happen! John was perfectly fine!! John! JOHN! Come on! Say something! It’s me!!” Sherlock yelled as his tears kept falling off.

 

 

John slowly grabbed Sherlock’s hands. It was a signal of ‘stop shaking me.’ Then, using the sign language, he asked ‘Who are you?’

 

 

“How am I supposed to communicate with him?!” Sherlock asked Shawn.

“Write each word on John’s palm. He has the great sense of touch right now so he would be able to feel them and read it,” Shawn replied.

 

 

Sherlock slowly wrote each word of ‘Sherlock’ on John’s palm. When Sherlock was finished, John was laughing.

 

 

‘Am I dead?’ he asked using his sign language.

Sherlock replied ‘No,’ and ‘I’m alive John,’ as he wrote on John's palm.

 

 

Sherlock slowly grabbed John’s hand and put on his face. If John could not see Sherlock’s face, he could at least feel the face. John started to touch more around Sherlock’s face… and John started to cry quietly. Sherlock hugged John into his chest and patted his shoulder.

 

 

“I am sorry John… I’m sorry… I did not know… I did not know at all.”

 

 

***

 

 

Few days have passed and John was back to 221B Baker Street. Even though John could not see or hear, he knew that he was home by the feeling of the flat. Sherlock always gave him his favorite coffee every morning. Communicating was the hardest thing, but Sherlock and John didn’t care. As long as they were together, nothing was bothering them.   
 

  
“It feels good when I hug you,” said Sherlock, hugging his blogger.

 

 

John was standing in the middle of the flat… numb… Sherlock realized something was off.

 

 

“What’s wrong John?” Sherlock asked.

 

 

Sherlock wrote the letters onto John’s palm. John was not replying at all…

 

 

“John?” Sherlock asked.

‘I can see the ground... I can bloody see the ground!’ said John in the sign language.

“…! John, look at me!” said Sherlock, shifting his lover’s head to him.

‘…I can see your shadow… I can see your face shadow!’

“John!!!”

‘I can see you!’

 

 

John kissed Sherlock and Sherlock kissed him back.

 

 

“How…?! You lost your vision and your hearing!” Sherlock asked.

‘I still cannot bloody hear you damn it. Write down what you are saying on my palm,’ said John in the sign language.

“Oh my god, John! We need to visit Shawn.”

 

 

***

 

 

“It is the shock that made him blind and deaf. That is the best explanation I got. My guess is that your death was too much shocking for him and the shock messed up the brain cell. If he keeps on improving, his vision and hearing will be back. That does not mean he will get his right eye and his left ear back, though,” Shawn explained.

“Thanks, Shawn!!!” said Sherlock.

‘Am I going back?’ John asked in sign language.

“Yes, yes you are! I will do everything to improve you!”

 

 

***

 

 

One year has passed and it was a regular morning in 221B Baker Street. John was relaxing on his chair with his cup of coffee and newspaper. Then John could hear Sherlock dashing up to the flat.

 

 

“John! We have a case! Lestrade want us!” said Sherlock, opening the door.

“Can I just take a rest for like one day?” John pleaded.

“I need you! I will be alone without my blogger! Come on John!”

“Ugh, maybe I should have just kept being blind and deaf.”

“You cannot be bloody serious! Do not ever think that way!”

“Of course, I am not serious. I would not be able to see your beautiful face if I was blind.”

 

 

John kissed Sherlock’s lips and got dressed.

 

 

“Ready to go?” John asked.

“Why are you suddenly in the lead now?” Sherlock asked.

“Because I bloody can, now let’s go.”

“You don’t even know where we are going.”

“Fine, you lead the way.”

“Let’s go! The game is on!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... That's the end~


End file.
